Remember me Not?
by Alia DragFillia
Summary: Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika orang yang kalian sayangi hilang ingatan tentang mu? Itu yang dihadapi Natsu sekarang, Bisakah Natsu mengembalikan ingatan Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

**Charles's vision**

**Fairy Tail Hiro mashima's property**

**Warning: kinda Fluffy inside**

* * *

& Lucy POV &

Pagi hari yang cerah itu di Magnolia, aku dalam perjalanan ku ke guild tercinta ku, Fairy Tail. Hari ini aku dan team ku akan melakukan request yang master percayakan pada kami. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu guild Fairy Tail. Belum aku masuk suara berisik dari dalam sudah terdengar keluar.

"FLAME HEAD! JANGAN LARI KAUU!", terdengar suara teriakan seorang pemuda dari dalam yang tak diragukan lagi, pasti Gray.

"SIAPA YANG LARI STIPPER! KAU INGIN MENANTANG KU?" , aku hanya menarik nafas ku mendengar suara yang kedua yang tak lain pasti Natsu, Mereka tidak ada habis-habis nya dalam hal bertarung. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu guild dan yap tebakan ku tepat setepat mentari pagi, Natsu dan Gray sedang bergulat di lantai.

"SQUNTTY EYES, eh..YO Lucee", Kata Natsu saat melihat ku didepan pintu, manis juga dia menyempatkan menyapa ku padahal sedang bergulat dengan Gray..EH? apa yang ku bicarakan,apa aku bilang dia manis? tida-tidak..ayo sadar!aku harus langsung mengalihkan perhatian ku kearah Erza, Mira, dan Kinana yang sedang duduk dibar.

"Ohayo minna", sapa ku pada mereka, tetapi bukan membalas sapaan ku mereka malah tertawa meledek ku dan terlihat senyum jahil yang menyeringai ku.

"wah wah…Manis sekali ya~ menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Lucy tercintanya padahal sedang bergulat dengan Gray" Ledek Mira sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan dia berhasil membuat wajah ku memerah.

"Lu-Chan~ wajah mu semerah rambut Erza loh sekarang" Kata Levy sambil tertawa kecil, "Levy-chaan! diamlah" Jawab ku agak jengkel pada mereka.

Harus kuakui akhir-akhir ini aku dan natsu makin dekat, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa kan?iya kan? Eh, kurasa..kuharap, mungkin..aah! memikirkannya membuat kepala ku ingin pecah! tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan hangat merangkul bahu ku.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Natsu tiba-tiba sambil merangkul Bahu ku, "NATSU", Kata Ku spontan sambil melangkah mundur karena terkejut, Jantung ku berdegup sangat cepat dan aku berani taruhan kalau pipi ku lebih merah dari rambut erza sekarang. Mira dan yang lainya hanya tertawa melihatku, Malunyaa…

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bercanda? Kita sudah hampir terlambat" Kata seekor kucing betina sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Erza-san..Kereta sudah menunggu ayo kita berangkat sekarang" Kata wendy sambil tersenyum manis. Akhirnya kami memustukan untuk tidak mengulur waktu dan langsung pergi berkerja.

(Normal POV)

Fairy Tail Strongest team menaiki kereta menuju Magnolia west Flores. Seperti biasa Natsu terkena motion sicknesnya dan kali ini Toria milik Wendy tak berkerja padanya, Natsu hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya ke luar jendela.

"a-apa k-kita su-sudah s-am—ugh" Kata-kata Natsu terpotong karena dia menahan mualnya, Yang lain hanya bisa sweat drop melihat Natsu seperti itu. "Belum Natsu, Kau baru menanyakannya semenit yang lalu tahu?" Kata Lucy sambil menghela nafasnya."Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, Natsu" Kata Erza sambil memakan cheese cakenya, "Kau dapat dari mana cheese cake itu?" kata Gray heran pada Erza,"aku berkemas" Kata Erza singkat.

Charles hanya terdiam memperhatikan kelakuan mereka yang seperti anak kecil, tetapi dia diam bukan tanpa sebab dia melihat sesuatu , "Kumohon kali ini saja..semoga penglihatan ku salah, kumohon" Kata Charles dalam hatinya, Wendy memandang charles dengan wajah bingung.

"Charles, ada yang salah?" kata Lucy tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum padanya Charles, "eh? Ti-tidak..aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing" jawab Charles berbohong.

"begitu..istirahat lah" Kata lucy sambil tersenyum. "Lucy.." Panggil Charles tiba-tiba lalu Lucy menoleh kearah Charles sambil tersenyum.

"Kau, Jangan jauh-jauh dari Natsu..mengerti?" Kata Charles singkat namun tegas, "eh?" Lucy terdengar terkejut dengan permintaanya, "Lakukan saja dan muka mu tak perlu memerah gitu ?" Kata Charles setengah meledek yang melihat pipi lucy mulai memerah "Ba-Baiklah" Kata Lucy menunduk sambil menyembunyikan Blushing-nya.

"Erza-san, apa sebenarnya misi kita?" Tanya wendy pada Erza penasaran,

Erza menelan potongan terakhir cheese cakenya lalu tersenyum "memberantas dark guild, Lightning Guild. Jangan khawatir kita lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka, tetapi tetaplah waspada" Jawab Erza dengan percaya diri namun dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Syrukurlah ini akan mudah" Jawab Lucy terdengar lega.

"Aku harap kau benar lucy" Kata Charles dalam hatinya, "i-itu mun-muncul lagi!" gumam Charles sambil memejamkan matanya.

Dalam bayangannya dia melihat lucy terbaring lemas, Natsu, gray, dan Erza mengengitarinya namun Lucy tak bangun juga,

"HENTIKAAN!" Teriak Charles spontan sambil menutup telingannya,Lalu dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekitar. Semua memperhatikan charles dengan wajah khawatir, kecuali Natsu *yg sedang sibuk diluar jendela*

"Charles? Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya wendy dengan nada khawatir , "ada apa Charles?" Tanya Erza sekali lagi,Charles melihat kearah Lucy dengan wajah khawatir namun dia hanya diam.

* * *

Minna-san..bagaimana menurut kalian ceritanya? Apa ya yang terjadi sama Lucy nanti..Mau tau lanjutannya...Please R n R Arigato~ ^^d


	2. The Girl

**"The Girl"**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima's Propety**

**Warning: Fluffy inside :3**

* * *

#Magnolia West Flores#

"BEBAAAAAAAAASSSS!", kata Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Natsu! Berhentilah berteriak!" kata Lucy agak jengkel sambil menutup telinganya. "Kau seperti gak tau Flame head saja, dia kan bawel" kata gray sambil tersenyum jahil, "Apa kau bilang Stipper?" kata Natsu sambil glare kearah Gray.

"Kau itu mengganggu! PUAS?"balas Gray dengan glare nya."Kau ingin bertarung underwear prince?" tantang Natsu sambil menarik "baju" Gray.

"Ayo siapa takut ash brain" , balas Gray sambil menarik syal Natsu. "HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGAA!" balas Erza lebih garang dari mereka ber-dua, Natsu dan Gray saling berpelukan karena takut akan glare yang Erza berikan.

"Ya ampun, mereka tidak pernah berubah ya, Charle?" kata Wendy dengan sweat dropnya, Charle hanya mengangguk. Dia masih memikirkan tentang pengelihatannya. "Natsu, Lucy!" panggil Charle tiba-tiba. Mereka semua serentak menoleh pada Charle.

"ada apa charle?" tanya Lucy dengan wajah bingung, Charle hanya menunjuk jalan didepannya." Jalan kesana dengan mata tertutup. Natsu kau ikuti dia dari belakang tapi jangan tutup matamu,mengerti?" kata Charles memberikan perintah, tetapi Lucy dan Natsu mengikuti perintahnya.

*Lucy POV*

Aku mengikuti perintah Charle, entah apa yang dia rencanakan atau coba buktikan. Sudahlah turuti saja. Tetapi inikan Hutan kalau aku terus berjalan dengan mata tertutup bisa-bisa aku..

Tunggu kenapa pijakannya tidak ada, gawat jangan-jangan..JURANG! KYAAA—

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan hangat merangkul di pingggang ku, dia menarik tubuh ku perlahan. Aku yakin kami sangat dekat sekarang karena aku bisa merasakan panas nafasnya di tungku ku.

"Luce, kau baik-baik saja?" kata suara yang tak lain adalah Natsu yang masih merangkul pergelangan pinggang ku. Aku membuka perlahan mataku dan aku menoleh padanya..Kyaa! wajah kami terlalu dekat.

Aku bisa merasakan wajah ku memanas kali ini, Natsu hanya tersenyum padaku "Tadi nyaris ya?" Katanya sambil menunjukan grinsnya yang manis itu..Tunggu maksudku bukan manis tapi keren, tunggu itu juga bukan..maksud ku menawan..arrgh! kenapa aku selalu memujinyaa

"NATSU! LUCY! KALIAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" teriak wanita berambut scarlet sambil berlari kearah kami. "Tadi kau tiba-tiba kau berjalan kearah kanan lucy, lalu Natsu mengejar mu. Untung kau tidak jatuh ke jurang" kata Gray sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Lucy-san , Natsu-san kalian baik-baik saja?" kata Wendy yang masih terdengar khawatir, "ya terimakasih Wendy" kata ku sambil tersenyum padanya, lalu baru terlihat lagi biang keladi semua ini.

"Oy! Apa maksud mu menyuruh Luce melakukan itu? tadi dia hampir jatuh kejurang! apa kau tidak khawatir?" kata Natsu terdengar agak marah. Charle hanya tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya "tidak, karena aku tahu kau akan menolongnya. Yap kau selalu melakukannya". Aku melirik kearah Natsu, Kami-saaamaaa..Apa ini nyata? wajahnya memerah? Natsu blushing?

"Lucy..Sebaiknya kau menutup mulut mu dan sadarlah" kata Erza sambil tertawa meledek ku, tanpa sadar aku memperhatikan wajah Natsu begitu lama…Sadarlah Lucy! ada apa dengan kau? dia hanya Natsu..Yap Natsu teman mu..Nakama mu, tidak lebih..

Tidak lebih, huh? entah kata-kata itu jadi menyakitkan..

(Normal POV)

"Baiklah ayo kita bergegas sebelum matahari terbenam" kata Erza sambil melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak lama setelah itu mereka melihat menara hitam yang tinggi dan besar, dan mereka telah disambut oleh mage-mage dengan Lambang Petir hitam ditubuh mereka.

"Mereka tau kita akan datang?" kata Wendy terdengar agak khawatir.

"Jangan takut, mereka bukan tandingan kita kok." kata Charle dengan nada santai.

"Sambutannya meriah, aku tersanjung" tambah Gray sambil tersenyum sinis.

"I'm All fired up!" kata Natsu dengan Api ditangan kanannya.

"Baiklah!" kata Lucy sambil mengeluarkan kuncinya"The gate of the lion I open you! LEO!"

~1 Menit kemudian~

Pemandangan menara besar itu kini telah rata dengan tanah, Fairy Tail strongest team dalam perjalanan mereka pulang. "Huaah, tadi itu lumayan seru" kata Wendy sambil tersenyum lebar.

"aku tak menyangka 3.000.000 jewel didapatkan semudah ini" kata Lucy sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Lucy, 2 hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahun mu kan?" kata Erza tiba-tiba, "benarkah? Wah..Waktu terasa cepat berjalan ya?" kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kita buat saja pesta ulangtahun di guild..Bagaimana?" kata Gray sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau membongkar rahasianya tau?" kata Charle sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Oh iya ya? Maaf keceplosan" kata Gray salting sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Kali ini Natsu yang diam, dia sedang berfikir tentang sesuatu."Baiklah..Kita masih sempat naik kereta ke Magnolia..Ayo cepat!" kata Lucy tiba-tiba."APA? KERETA LAGI? NO WAY!" kata Natsu sambil menyilang tangannya.

"Cepat kereta tak akan menunggu kita tau?" kata Erza sambil menyeret Natsu "TIDAAAK" teriak Natsu sambil menangis karena diseret oleh iblis yang akan membawanya ke neraka. Yang lain tak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

Tetapi…Mereka tak menyadari satu hal…Di tempat Yang dulunya Guild lightning..

"Sial! aku tak akan memaafkan mereka!" teriak salah satu mage Lightning Guild yang selamat, "lalu apa yang kau ingin kan? Mereka menderita?" tiba-tiba Tanya seorang perempuan dari balik gelapnya hutan.

"Ya! Terutama yang berambut salmon itu!" jawab mage itu lagi, perempuan itu hanya tersenyum "siapa nama mu kawan?" tanya perempuan itu."Laster" jawab mage muda itu singkat.

"aku bisa membantu mu Laster, aku akan memenuhi permintaan mu" jawab perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

Perempuan itu memilik Rambut panjang yang diikat satu kebelakang berwarna warna salmon dan dua pasang mata berwarna honey brown(Coklat lembut).

* * *

Tadaaa XDD Siapa ya perempuan berambut salmon itu? XD

Gomenasai Minna-san atas keterlambatannya ^^ karena sekolah jadi telat XDD Minna-san..mohon R n R nya ^^


	3. Secret present

**_Secret Present_**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima's propety**

**Warning: Fluffy inside, kinda OOC :3**

* * *

Malamnya di Fairy Tail

"Natsu, ayolah..kita sudah sampai" kata Lucy sambil menggerakan tubuh Natsu yang "pingsan" itu.

"Oy, Flame head! Bangun! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?" kata Gray dengan nada sedikit jengkel dan yap, itu membangunkan Natsu.

"Diam kau stipper! Suara mu lebih mengganggu dari pada kereta ini!" kata Natsu sambil menantang Gray.

"Kau berani huh?" kata Gray balas menantang Natsu."Hey,ayolah kita kan baru sampai ayo kita santai dulu ya.." kata Lucy mencoba menenangkan mereka.

"Cih..owh iya lucy, kau mau hadiah apa untuk ulang tahun mu?" Kata Gray tiba-tiba mendekati Lucy. Lucy hanya terdiam mendengar Gray. Natsu menghela nafasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Natsu-san.." Kata Wendy agak berbisik. "Oy, Natsu kau tidak ke guild?" tanya Erza agak berteriak karena jarak, Natsu hanya melambaikan tangannya. "Natsu!"teriak Lucy sambil mengejar Natsu.

"Natsu, kau tidak mau pergi bersama?" kata Lucy dengan nada lembut, Natsu hanya menarik tangannya dan menggelang "sebaiknya kau pergi saja dengan pangeran mu itu, Ja Ne~" kata Natsu singkat lalu berlari kearah yang berlawanan.

(Lucy POV)

Semuanya diam melihat dengan tingkah Natsu, aku menghela nafas ku lalu mengucap kan selamat tinggal pada tim yang lain dan pulang.

Saat ku buka pintu rumah terasa hawa yang sepi, itu menandakan Natsu tidak disini..Ada apa ya dengannya? apa dia marah? huh..Natsu kau itu menyebalkan! sekarang yang kubutuhkan adalah ketengangan. Aku memustukan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan berendam

Mungkin besok dia akan ada di guild, aku akan bicara besok.

_Normal POV_

Esoknya Lucy memustukan untuk datang ke guild, saat dia sampai dia tidak melihat Natsu dimana pun. Lucy duduk di bar Mira sambil meletakan kepalaya di meja.

"Ohayo Lucy..kau terlihat sangat lemas pagi ini.." kata Mira lembut sambil mengeringkan gelas.

"Ohayo Mira-san, huh!aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" balas Lucy dengan nada tak bersemangat, "Natsu ya?" kata suara wanita dibelakang Lucy, Dia langsung menoleh kebelakangnya dan melihat Erza disana.

"Erza?" kata Lucy agak terkejut karena tebakannya tepat."Tenang saja, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja" kata Erza sambil duduk disebelah lucy. Lucy hanya diam "jangan khawatir Lucy..Natsu bisa menjaga dirinya kok" kata Mira menenangkan Lucy sambil memberikan Erza sepotong Cheese cake.

"Ya, kuharap begitu" jawab Lucy singkat sambil menghela nafasnya, "Lucy kau suka kue kan?" kata Mira tiba-tiba, Lucy hanya mengangguk bingung.."Besok ku buat kan kue ya" jawab Mira sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya, Lucy hanya tersenyum pada Mira.

"Besok Lu-chan ulang tahun ya?" kata Levy yang entah muncul darimana, "levy-chan?" kata Lucy sambil melirik Levy dengan wajah kaget. "Besok kita akan buat pesta besar-besaran ya?" kata Kinana sambil menepuk tangannya antusias.

"ahahah..terimakasih minna" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum lembut karena senang teman-temannya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Dibalik kesenangan itu seorang perempuan berambut salmon tersenyum dari balik pintu guild lalu menghilang begitu saja, tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya.

{Lucy's birthday}

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU LUCY!" teriak semua mage FT serentak, "Arigato Minna" kata Lucy sambil tersenyum lebar

"Lu-chan, otanjoubie omedetou" kata Levy sambil memeluk Lucy ,"arigato levy-chan" jawab Lucy sambil memeluknya, "Ini kado dari ku..kuharap kau suka ya" Levy menyerahkan bungkusan berwarna pink pada Lucy, "huaah..Honto arigato ne~" jawab Lucy sambil mengambil hadiahnya.

Lucy mendapat sambutan dan banyak pelukan hangat dari teman-temanya, dia juga mendapatkan banyak kado, dari yang aneh sampai yang normal tetapi yang terpenting bagi Lucy adalah mereka mengingatnya.

"Lucy, apa kau lihat Natsu?" kata Mira tiba-tiba sambil meletakan minuman Lucy, "owh iya, aku juga belum melihatnya" jawab Levy sambil melihat sekeliling, "Dia tak mungkin lupa kan?" kata Lisanna sambil memakan kue-nya.

Lucy terus melihat sekeliling tapi tak berhasil menemukannya, Lucy hanya tersenyum asam "Tak apa lah..mungkin dia sedang sibuk" kata Lucy sambil terus memakan kue nya.

#Malamnya#[ Lucy POV]

"Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan" kata ku sambil membawa beberapa bingkisan kado ku, aku masih memikirkan Natsu…Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang tanpanya..lagipula ini sudah 2 hari aku tidak melihatnya. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja.

Aku membuka pintu kamar ku dan meletakan kado-kado itu di tempat tidur, aku langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk sedang asik-asiknya aku berendam tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang ganjil di kamar ku.

"eh? Siapa itu? Pencuri?" pikir ku sambil membilas tubuh ku dan memakai handuk lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku melihat sekeliling tapi tidak ada siapa pun, tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan hangat yang memegang pundak ku,..

"kyaaaa!" teriak ku spontan sambil meringkuk di pojokan, kami-sama,..Mati aku! jika dia datang untuk membunuh ku bagaimana?

Oy, Luce..apa aku menakutimu? gomene" terdengar suara yang tak asing bagi ku, aku membuka perlahan mata ku dan kulihat Natsu? dia terlihat kaget dan agak khawatir

"Na-Natsu? i-itu kau?" Kata ku masih terkejut lalu dia tertawa sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aye! gomene kalau aku menakuti mu" entah kenapa tapi aku sangat rindu dengan senyumannya…Tunggu? Apa? tidak-tidak! ayo sadar Lucy!

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku kira ka-" Kata-kata ku terpotong saat dia menunjukan Kalung dengan tali perak dan Lambang Fairy Tail berwarna emas ditengahnya.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Luce..Maaf aku terlambat" Katanya dengan muka agak terdiam tanpa kata-kata, lalu dia membuka mulutnya lagi

"ehm..ini tidak mahal sih, aku membuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu..hehehe..maaf ternyata memakan waktu yang lama ya?" kata Natsu dengan grins nya, aku bisa merasakan pipi ku memerah dan sekarang mataku mulai berkaca-kaca entah kenapa.

"Luce, oy..apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" kata Natsu mulai panic, dia sangat manis dan lucu ya..

Aku menghapus air mata ku dan tersenyum padanya "Natsu, ini sangat indah..ahahaha..terimakasih ya" Jawab ku sambil memeluknya, aku merasakan tangan hangatnya merangkul tubuh ku. "Ya, aku senang kau menyukainya luce" kata Natsu terdengar lega.

Dia memakaikan kalung itu di leher ku lalu tersenyum pada ku. "Kau terlihat cantik Luce" katanya dengan grinsnya yang khas itu.."Aahahahahha..arigato Natsu" jawab ku dengan blushing.

"ehm, Luce..apa kau tidak lupa sesuatu?" kata Natsu dengan muka memerah namun dia tertawa, aku memberikan pandangan bingung ku padanya "aku rasa tidak, kenapa Natsu?" jawab ku dengan polosnya,..

Natsu tidak bisa menahan tawanya dia tertawa dengan muka yang memerah "luce..kau-kau masih memakai handuk tahu? Ahahahaha".

Lanjutnya yang 100% telah membuat wajah ku memanas Kami –sam! aku lupa! sangking senangnya aku karena dia datang aku lupa kalau aku masih memakai handuk! Bodohnya aku!

"DIAM KAU BODOH!" teriak ku padanya sambil melempar beberapa bantal. "ahahaha, ganti dulu sana…atau.." katanya tiba-tiba membuat ku mengangkat sebelah alis ku "atau?" kata ku penasaran dengan lanjutannya..

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari lantai dan mendekati ku "atau kau memang sengaja ingin menggoda ku?" kata Natsu dengan wajah jahilnya, "DASAR PERVENT!" Kata ku sambil memukulnya dengan kamus bahasa baku yang entah darimana aku dapat. Dia hanya tertawa melihat wajah ku yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus,.

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!

*Normal POV*

Diluar kehangatan rumah Lucy, seorang perempuan mengawasi dari jendela kamarnya dia hanya tersenyum.."sudah hampir waktunya, ya?" katanya berbisik, lalu tiba-tiba dia menghilang bagai ditelan gelapnya malam.

* * *

So Minna-san ^^ bagaimana menurut kalian? hehehe Gomene kalau ada salah-salah kata ya XD aku juga masih pemula ^^ Please R n R Minna-saaan ^0^/


	4. Sayonara, My memories

**_Sayonara..My memories_**

**Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima's property**

**Warning: Fluffy, OOC *mohon dimaklum*, Hurts**

* * *

#LUCY POV#

1 minggu telah berlalu sejak hari ulang tahun ku, sejak itu pula aku dan Natsu semakin dekat. Kalung yang dia berikan selalu setia menemani ku. Saat aku memakainya ke guild dia melihat kearah ku dan menunjukan grinsnya. Entah kenapa jika aku di dekatnya detak jantung ku makin gak karuan.

Aku rasa…Aku menyukainya..

Namun, apa mungkin aku akan mendapatkannya? Itu pertanyaan yang selalu berdering dikepala ku.

Hari itu seperti biasa kami bersantai di guild, karena tidak terlalu banyak request yang ditawarkan, kami memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak. Aku, Erza, Mira, Levy sedang duduk di bar. Kami berbincang tentang hal perempuan..lalu Mirajanne tiba-tiba memanggil ku

"eh, Lucy..aku lupa" kata Mira mengagetkan ku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis ku menanggapi pertanyaan Mira. "Kalung itu, dari Natsu kan?" sambungnya dengan wajah jahil, wajah ku mulai memanas saat dia menyebutkan nama orang itu, "Lu-chan! Jangan pingsaan! kita cuma nyebut namanya lho.." kata Levy sambil tertawa kecil, "Ish! Apa sih? Kami itu hanya teman!" jawab ku agak jengkel.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang ku, "Hanya teman? Sama siapa?" tanya suara yang tak asing itu, aku menolehkan kepala ku dan melihat Natsu yang sedang tersenyum dibelakang ku.

"Waktu mu tepat Natsu! Karna **nona** ini tak bisa diajak kompromi, lebih baik kau yang membantu kami." kata Erza menekankan pada kata nona yang tak lain adalah aku.

"Eh? Bantu apa?" tanya Natsu bingung pada mereka, "Kau yang memberikan kalung itu pada Lucy kan?" potong Levy dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Natsu menunjukan grinsnya dan merangkul bahu ku "Yap! Terlihat bagus kan pada Lucy?" katanya dengan wajah percaya diri. Gerak-geriknya membuat detak jantung ku tak karuan, lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Natsu.

"Natsu!" panggil seorang wanita, yang ternyata adalah Lisanna. Natsu langsung berdiri tegak menghadap Lisanna, karena tadi dia membungkuk untuk memeluk ku.

"Ehm, kau ingat janji mu kan?" kata Lisanna tersenyum lembut pada Natsu. Natsu mengangguk dan berjalan pergi bersama Lisanna, tapi saat dia didepan pintu guild dia terdiam dan melihat kearah ku "Ja Ne~ Lucee" Katanya lalu dia diberlari keluar.

Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi ada rasa penasaran yang mengganggu hati ku. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. "Lu-chan? KAU MAU KEMANA?" terdengar suara teriakan Levy, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya dan berlari keluar mengikuti jejak Natsu dan Lisanna.

*Taman Kota Magnolia*

Kami tiba ditaman Kota Magnolia yang indah, Lisanna membawa Natsu ke dekat danau. Aku bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dan pohon yang lebat jadi mereka tak akan melihat ku.

"ehm, Natsu..ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada mu" kata Lisanna sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearah Natsu. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum santai.

Aku melihat wajah Lisanna memerah, dan aku sudah menebak apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. "Kami-sama..aku mohon, semoga tebakan ku salah!" pikir ku dalam hati.

"A-aku..sebenarnya me-menyukai mu" kata Lisanna dengan wajah merah padam, wajah Natsu terlihat kaget namun wajahnya agak memerah. Melihat ekspresi Natsu entah kenapa hati ku sakit.

"Li-Lisanna?" kata Natsu sambil menatap Lisanna lekat-lekat. Aku memalingkan wajah ku dari mereka. Aku merasakan air mata yang hangat mulai mengalir ke pipiku. Aku menahan nafas ku agar suara ku tak keluar, saat aku memutuskan untuk melihat kearah mereka. Aku tak mempercayai mataku.

Lisanna mencium pipi Natsu dengan wajah yang sangat merah, aku berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari mataku. Nafasku mulai sesak. Kenapa..ini begitu menyakitkan?

* * *

!Normal POV!

Lucy berlari menjauh dari taman sambil menangis. Dia berlari tak tentu arah, dia tak menyadari seseorang meperhatikannya dari atas pohon yang lebat, "ganbatte kudasai…" bisik perempuan itu lalu dia menghilang.

*Fairy Tail Guild*

Di dalam guild semua orang sedang berkumpul, lalu tiba-tiba Brukk! Suara tubrukan yang keras dari Jet dan Droy yang memperebutkan Levy.

" Aku sudah bilang! Levy akan pergi dengan ku!" kata Jet dengan glarenya kearah Droy."Cih! Levy tentu saja akan ikut dengan ku!" jawab Droy tidak mau kalah dari Jet. Akhirnya mereka bergulat dan menyenggol Gray dan membuat bir yang diminumnya tumpah.

"Lihat yang telah kalian lakukan pada minuman ku!" kata Gray dengan hawa dingin membunuh, "Jika kau laki-laki bertarunglaah!" teriak Elfman entah muncul dari mana.

"Diam kau!" teriak Gray sambil memukul Elfman dan itu membuatnya melayang menabrak meja Erza yang sedang makan cheese cake.

Semua anggota guild diam, tak ada yang berani bergerak. Semua mematung di posisi mereka.

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu cheese cake ku?" terdengar suara iblis yang siap mengamuk. Gray menahan nafasnya melihat Erza yang diselimuti demon aura.

"Gray! Jet! Droy! Elfman! Kalian akan membayarnyaa!" kata Erza sambil melempar Elfman kearah Gray, Jet, dan Droy. Mereka semua tak kuasa menghadapi sang iblis yang mengamuk itu. (author lagi sadis, gomenasai minna)

Tak lama setelah itu Natsu dan Lisanna masuk kedalam guild. "Guah! Ada pertarungan ak-" Natsu mendadak berhenti saat melihat Jet, Droy, dan Elfman yang sudah pingsan dan Gray yang sedang di "hukum" oleh iblis Erza, "aku kehilangan mood ku" kata Natsu dengan sweatdropnya.

"Tunggu! Dimana Lucy?" kata Mira tiba-tiba sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Semua anggota guild mulai melihat sekeliling mereka.

"Lucy-san? Ada yang melihatnya?" tanya Wendy terdengar khawatir. Erza melihat kearah Natsu dan Lisanna dengan wajah curiga.

"Natsu, Lisanna apa kalian tidak melihatnya?" tanya Erza sambil melepas Gray. Natsu dan Lisanna menggeleng, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara jatuh yang sangat kencang, semua melihat kearah suara itu. Ternyata Charle jatuh dari meja. Dia menutup telinga dan matanya "Lu-Lucy!KUMOHON! LARILAH!" teriaknya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Wendy menghampiri Charle lalu memeluknya.

"NATSU!" teriak Lisanna kearah luar guild, ternyata Natsu telah berlari keluar guild, "Gray, Wendy! Kalian ikut aku! Kita harus menemukan Lucy!" kata Erza sambil berlari keluar guild di ikuti Gray dan Wendy. Canna membuka kartunya dan terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya "Sesuatu yang besar akan datang.." katanya dalam hati.

_Magnolia Town_

"Lucy! Dimana kau?" tanya Natsu dalam hatinya sambil keliling kota mencari jejak Lucy. Tiba-tiba Natsu melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan baju yang mirip Lucy. "Luce!" panggil Natsu sambil memegang bahunya.

* * *

#Lucy POV#

Setelah pikiran ku tenang, aku baru sadar aku telah berkeliling dikota. Aku menghela nafas ku frustasi, aku masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang kulihat. Lisanna mencium pipi Natsu, ikh! Aku menggelengkan kepala ku untuk menghapus bayangan itu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan yang memegang bahu ku.

Aku menolehkan kepala ku, dan aku melihat dia.

* * *

*Normal POV*

Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh kearah Natsu, namun ternyata dia bukan Lucy. "Maaf anda siapa ya?" tanya perempuan itu. Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya "Maaf saya salah orang." jawab Natsu sambil membungkuk kan badannya, wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"Lucy! Dimana kau?" tanya Natsu pada dirinya sambil berlari lagi mencari Lucy.

Lucy menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seseorang yang lumayan tinggi dengan jubah berwarna coklat muda. "Nona, apa kau punya keinginan?" tanya perempuan itu tiba-tiba. Lucy hanya terdiam melihat perempuan itu, "dia siapa ya? Kenapa memakai jubah saat panas seperti ini?" pikir Lucy dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau ingin melupakan sesuatu nona?" tanya perempuan itu yang membuat Lucy tercengang, Lucy terdiam. Dia teringat kejadian Natsu dan Lisanna ditaman tadi.

"Ak-aku memang ingin melupakan sesuatu" jawab Lucy dengan nada lemas, perempuan itu menundukan kepalanya."Aku bisa membantu mu." Katanya singkat. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin melupakannya?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

Lucy terdiam sejenak lalu dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, genggam tangan ku nona!" kata perempuan itu sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya, Lucy meraih tangannya seperti yang dia minta. "Sekarang, pikir kan lah seseorang yang ingin kau lupakan..pikirkan dia didalam pikiran dan hati mu." Perintah perempuan itu lagi.

Lucy memejamkan matanya, "Natsu, aku ingin melupakannya..aku ingin melupakan semua tentangnya..perasaan ku..semuanya!" kata Lucy dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba circle magic muncul di kaki mereka, circle magic itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

* * *

*Lucy POV*

Aku mencoba membuka mata ku, tapi sangat silau. Cahaya yang dikeluarkan terlalu terang. Tak lama kemudian mataku mulai buram. Genggaman tangan perempuan itu semakin erat, "Gomenasai.." bisik perempuan itu.

"LUCE!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, dia adalah Natsu! Aku melihatnya dengan samar-samar berlari kearah ku. Pandangan ku mulai buyar. Saat aku melihat kearah perempuan itu aku melihat ada air mata mengalir dipipinya, tak lama setelah itu..Pandangan ku menjadi gelap..

Natsu…to-tolong aku..Nat-Su…

**Tu-tunggu..**

**Natsu?**

**Si-siapa dia?**

* * *

Tadaaaa! XDD

Minna, bagaimana menurut pendapat kalian? baguskah? aneh kah? perlu kulanjutkan? Please R n R minna...

NB: aku akan update setiap jum'at malam ^^v Arigato ne~


	5. Please open your eyes

**Please open you eyes**

**Fairy Tail Hiro-sensei's property**

**Warning: Fluufy :3, Hurts, Hope, miss typo, etc**

* * *

**#Natsu POV#**

Sial! Lucy sangat sulit ditemukan, aku tak bisa mengikuti wangi vanillanya itu! Seakan-akan wangi itu telah menyebar kesegala arah. Tunggu, aku yakin ada seseoang yang sengaja melakukan ini!

Aku harus menemukannya apapun caranya! Aku berlari mengelilingi kota berkali-kali namun, tak ada tanda-tanda Lucy dimanapun. Tiba-tiba aku mencium aroma vanilla yang sangat kuat. Kuputar badan ku menghadap seberang jalan, dan kulihat LUCY!

Tapi dia diselimuti cahaya yang sangat terang dari circle magic dibawahya. Tunggu siapa orang yang memakai jubah itu? Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari sekencang yang ku bisa menghampiri mereka.

"LUCE!" teriak ku sambil berlari kearahnya. Dia melirik ku dengan mata yang hampir tertutup. Aku tak bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya yang lemah itu, sialnya aku juga tak bisa mendengarnya.

Cahaya dari circle magic itu menghilang bersamaan dengan cicle magic dibawahnya, orang itu melepas tangan Lucy yang lemas itu. Dengan sigap aku menangkap tubuh Lucy yang terjatuh lemas sebelum menyentuh jalan.

"Lucy, oy! Sadarlah!" kata ku sambil menggerakan tubuh Lucy perlahan. "NATSU!" teriak seseorang dari belakang ku yang ternyata adalah Erza, dia mendekati ku dan berlutu disamping ku, "Erza aku titip Lucy! Aku harus mengejar seseorang!" perintah ku sambil menyerahkan Lucy kepelukan Erza.

* * *

***Normal POV***

Natsu berlari mencari orang yang mencurigakan itu. Dia mengikuti scene orang itu yang menurutnya tak asing . 'Tunggu! Scene ini..Vanilla?' kata Natsu dalam hatinya, dia terus berkeliling mencari orang itu.

'Semakin dekat! Dimana?' Kata Natsu pada dirinya, saat dia melihat sekeliling dia melihat seseorang dengan jubah berwarna coklat muda sedang duduk di pinggiran sungai. Natsu mendekatinya perlahan namun waspada.

Natsu memegang pundak orang itu, Natsu sudah siap akan serangan yang dia berikan tapi saat Natsu tercengang saat dia melihat seorang perempuan dengan sepasang mata honey brown (coklat lembut) seperti punya Lucy yang diselimuti air mata. Tapi saat perempuan itu sadar Natsu melihat wajahnya, dia memukul Natsu dengan flame magicnya.

'sihir? Dia seorang penyihir!' pikir Natsu sambil mundur beberapa langkah menghindari serangan perempuan itu. "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Lucy?" tanya Natsu dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Tapi perempuan itu memutuskan untuk berlari. Natsu mengejar perempuan itu secepat mungkin.

'Sial! Cepat sekali dia!' pikir Natsu sambil mengejarnya, tiba-tiba perempuan itu menghadap Natsu, "Fire dragon, roar!" kata perempuan itu sambil menyemburkan api kearah Natsu, "guah! Damn it!" Natsu reflex melompat mundur menghindari perempuan itu, tapi saat dia mengangkat kepalanya itu sudah menghilang.

'Siapa dia?'

~Fairy Tail Guild~

Semua anggota guild masih dalam keadaan tegang. Braak!suara pintu yang dibanting memecah keheningan guild, ternyata itu adalah Gray yang sedang menggendong Lucy bersama Erza dan Wendy.

"Seseorang panggil Poluchka! CEPATLAH!" teriak Erza dan Droy langsung keluar guild untuk memanggilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Mira sambil memegang kening Lucy, "entahlah, kita harus membawanya ke klinik sekarang" kata Gray yang masih menggendong Lucy bride style, "Gomene, aku tak bisa membantunya..hiks…aku terlalu lemah" kata Wendy sambil mulai menangis. "ini bukan salah mu, Wendy. Ayo kita bawa Lucy ke klinik guild" kata Kinana sambil mengelus kepala Wendy.

Tak lama kemudian Natsu masuk kedalam guild dengan wajah khawatir "Erza, bagaimana keadaan Lucy?" tanya Natsu pada Erza yang sedang duduk di bar, Erza terlihat khawatir. "Entahlah, kuharap dia baik-baik saja. Kita hanya bisa menunggu kabar dari Poluchka" jawab Erza dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Natsu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Levy dengan wajah khawatir, Natsu menghela nafasnya "entahlah, yang pasti jika sesuatu terjadi padanya..Aku akan membalas "dia"!" jawab Natsu agak kesal.

Lalu Poluchka membuka pintu klinik menghampiri Natsu. "Poluchka-san, bagaimana keadaan Lu-chan?" tanya Levy dengan suara parau karna menahan tangis. "Dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka atau cedera di tubuhnya..tapi, ada spell yang sangat kuat yang mengikatnya." Jawab Poluchka tegas. Semua anggota Fairy Tail menghela nafas mereka karena merasa agak lega, "Arigato Gradine" kata Wendy sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya Poluchka izin pulang. Natsu, Erza, Gray, dan Wendy masuk kedalam klinik untuk melihat Lucy, didalam klinik sudah ada Mira yang sedang mengompres kening Lucy.

"Tenang saja, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tinggal ya" kata Mira sambil tersenyum lembut dan keluar dari klinik. Erza berdiri disebelah kanan tempat tidur, dia terlihat sedih.

"Lucy..." bisik Erza pelan. "Lucy-san, go-gomenasai..hiks…g-…gomene" tangis Wendy, Gray berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi Wendy dan memeluknya. "Tenanglah Wendy, ini bukan salah mu." kata Gray sambil menenangkan Wendy. Natsu hanya terdiam, 'Lucy, maaf aku tak bisa melindungi mu' bisik Natsu pada hatinya.

* * *

**#1 Bulan Kemudian# *Erza POV***

Tak terasa 1 bulan berlalu, tapi Lucy masih tak sadar juga. Ini membuat semua anggota FT sedih..tak banyak kecerian setelah kejadian itu. Tapi yang paling terpengaruh dari semuanya adalah Natsu. Dia menjadi pendiam, selalu pergi request sendirian, dan saat dia pulang hal petama yang dia tanyakan adalah..

"Bagaimana Lucy? Oy! Erza!" kata Natsu agak meninggi karena aku melamun,, "Masih sama, belum ada perkembangan." jawab ku singkat, wajah Natsu tak menunjukan ekspresi yang menyenangkan. "Baiklah, aku pergi!" kata Natsu sambil berjalan menunju pintu guild.

"NATSU! Beristirahatlah! Kau kan baru pulang!" teriak Lisanna sambil menahan tangan Natsu, "Maaf, Lisanna..Ada yang harus aku lakukan" jawab Natsu dingin sambil menarik tangannya. "Kau mau kemana Flame head? Mencari perempuan itu? PIKIRLAH SUDAH BERAPA LAMA KAU MENCARINYA TAK ADA YANG BERUBAH KAN?" celetuk Gray dengan nada kesal, "Lebih baik begini! Setidaknya aku tidak hanya diam dan menunggu!" kata Natsu dingin dengan glarenya. Tapi aku tahu didalam hatinya…Dia kesepian.

* * *

**#Normal POV#**

Setelah menjalani quest nya,Natsu memutuskan pergi ke klinik guild untuk melihat Lucy. Dia memandang wajah Lucy yang terlihat sangat damai itu, Natsu duduk disamping tempat tidur Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy..Bagaimana keadaan mu?" kata Natsu dengan wajah sedih."Kami sangat kehilangan mu Lucy." Lanjut Natsu sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Lucy. "Komohon, sadarlah Lucy…Kau harus kembali pada kami, kau harus kembali kepada ku! Kau tak boleh pergi!" kata Natsu sambil menundukan kepalanya tapi dia tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

Tampa disadarinya, Lisanna sedang mengintip dibalik pintu guild. "Jadi, begitu ya..Natsu?" bisik Lisanna pelan, lalu dia menjauh dari pintu klinik. Tiba-tiba tangan yang digenggam Natsu mulai bergerak. Natsu mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah Lucy, tangan Lucy menggenggam balik tangan Natsu "Lu-Lucy.." bisik Natsu spontan.

Mata Lucy mulai terbuka sedikit, lalu dia mengedipkannya beberapa kali karena pandangannya masih buram, Natsu terdiam..dia tak bergerak sama sekali… Lucy akhirnya membuka matanya dan berusaha untuk duduk. "Di-dimana ini?" kata Lucy sambil melihat sekelilingnya, Lucy tertegun melihat Natsu.

Tanpa sadar Natsu langsung memeluk Lucy dengan erat, "eh?" kata Lucy kaget menanggapi tindakan Natsu. "Luce..Kau kembali.." bisik Natsu pada Lucy sambil memeluknya erat, dia sangat merindukan nya..

Dia merindukan mata coklatnnya, dia merindukan suaranya, dia merindukan semua yang ada di dirinya..namun, semua tak berjalan sesuai yang Natsu harapkan..

"Maaf..An-anda siapa ya?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba..Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kearah Lucy "Lu-Luce? Kau tak ingat? " kata Natsu terbata-bata, Lucy hanya memandang Natsu bingung.

'Ap-apa ini? Ke-kenapa dia tak mengingat ku?' pikir Natsu dalam hatinya.

* * *

hahaha..berhubung aku gak ada kerjaan tadi jadinya aku bikin FF, Tapi aku update lagi menggu depan ya..Gomenasai minna,,

Arigato Gozaimasu, minna...atas semuanyaa..atas review dan masukan-masukannya..dan atas add favoritenya juga ya / 3

Minna-san..please R n R ^/^/


	6. Meet you again

**~Meet You again~**

**Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima's Property**

**Warning: Fluffy, OOC, Hurts, Mystery**

* * *

#Normal POV#

Lucy telah sadar dari tidur saat dia melihat Natsu, orang yang selama ini menunggunya. Dia tak mengingat sedikitpun tentang Natsu.

"Natsu! Ada ap—Ukh! Lu-cy?" Erza yang masuk mendadak tercengang melihat Lucy yang tersenyum dari tempat tidurnya, senyum yang sangat lama tak terpancar, "LUCY!" teriak Erza sambil memeluknya.

'Tunggu, kalau dia tak mengingat ku..apa dia juga tak mengingat Erza?' pikir Natsu yang masih shock karena Lucy melupakannya. Namun perkiraan Natsu salah. Lucy mengembalikan pelukan Erza. "Erza! Kau kenapa? Aku disini..jangan nangis ya?" jawab Lucy seraya memeluk Erza. Natsu hanya terdiam melihatnya.

"Kenapa ri-LUCY?Ka-kau sudah sadar?" Gray terdiam didepan pintu memerhatikan Lucy, "kurasa? memangnya apa yang terjadi dan…" Lucy terdiam melirik kearah Natsu,."Erza, apa dia anggota baru?" tanya Lucy berbisik pada Erza.

"A-apa maksud mu Lucy? Dia-dia kan Natsu?" jawab Erza agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Lucy, tapi Lucy memandang Erza dengan bingung lalu dia melirik kearah Natsu dan tersenyum.

"Hey, aku Lucy Heartfillia..senang berkenalan dengan mu, selamat datang di Fairy Tail" kata Lucy sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Natsu.

Natsu hanya memandang Lucy. Dia terdiam, melihat perlakuan Lucy. "He-hey! A-ayo kita ketemu teman-teman di guild. Mereka pasti merindukan mu Lucy!" kata Gray sambil menarik Lucy dari tempat tidur dan berlari kearah Guild hall.

"Natsu! Kenapa dia tak mengingat mu?" kata Erza terdengar serius menatap Natsu. Tapi Natsu hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya. "NATSU!OY!" kata Erza dengan nada agak tinggi. Natsu tiba-tiba tersenyum "dia, benar-benar kembali? Aku harus memastikannya!" Natsu langsung berlari keluar dari klinik .Erza hanya palmface mendengarnya.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild_

Semua mage FT berpesta ria karena Lucy sudah bangun, keributan yang sudah lama tak terdengar kini terdengar lagi, semua canda tawa yang tertidur seakan-akan bangun lagi. Lucy sedang berkumpul bersama Mira, Levy, Wendy, dan Lisanna di bar.

"Lucy-saan! syukurlah kau sudah sadar..maaf aku tak bisa membantu mu" kata Wendy sambil memeluk Lucy, "Wendy…yang penting sekarang semuanya sudah selesai ya!" kata Lucy sambil memeluknya.

"Lu-chan, aku senang kau sudah kembali" kata Levy sambil memeluk Lucy dari belakang, "yap! Natsu benar-benar khawatir pada mu loh!" sambung Mira dengan nada meledek, tapi Lucy hanya melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Mirajane.

"Natsu? Siapa itu?" kata Lucy yang otomatis membuat semua anggota guild terdiam mematung mendengar perkataan Lucy. "Eh?Lu-lucy ayolah jangan bercanda..ahahah" kata Lisanna tertawa pasi, tetapi Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu dia kok..Mendengar namanya saja ba-" kata-kata Lucy terpotong karena mendengar suara pintu klinik guild yang ditendang.

"Natsu! Tenang laah!" teriak Erza dari dalam klinik, tapi Natsu tak mempedulikannya. Natsu mendekati wajah Lucy hingga beberapa inci, lalu wajah Lucy mulai memerah "Hey! Apa kau Luce?" kata Natsu sambil mencium rambut Lucy, lalu dia berdiri tegap, "aneh..kau memang dia tapi kenapa kau tak mengingat ku? Huh?" tanya Natsu heran sambil melipat tangannya.

Lucy tiba-tiba berdiri gemetar dan menampar Natsu. "BAKA! KAU KIRA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MENGENDUS ORANG YANG BARU KAU KENAL?IKH! DASAR ANEH!AKU MAU PULANG!" kata Lucy sambil berteriak dengan wajah blushing nya. Natsu hanya terdiam dan tak berubah dari posisi tamparan Lucy, lalu tiba-tiba dia menunjukan grins khasnya yang sudah lama tak terlihat ."Dia..benar-benar Luce!" kata Natsu girang sambil mengejar Lucy.

Semua anggota guild hanya sweat drop melihat reaksi lama kemudian ada suara tawa yang tertahan memecah keheningan "Natsu-nii tidak berubah sama sekali ya? Ahahaha" kata Romeo sambil tertawa kecil "mengejar wanitanya..dia benar-benar seorang PRIA!" kata Elfman sambil tertawa. Lalu semua anggota guild mulai tertawa riang, melihat tingkah laku Natsu dan Lucy.

"Erza, apa..Lucy benar-benar melupakan Natsu?" tanya Mira dari arah bar kearah Erza. Erza hanya mengangguk "sayangnya ya..Sekarang kita harus mencari tahu spell apa yang mengikat Lucy. Levy, Wendy , Mira..Kalian bantu aku..kita memerlukan beberapa buku!" perintah Erza sambil berjalan keluar guild diikuti Levy, Wendy, dan Mira.

* * *

~Lucy's House~

"Ikh! Ada apa dengan manusia itu? D-dia benar-benar menganggu!" gerutu Lucy kesal sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. "Tapi…Kenapa aku deg-deg kan begini ya? aku gak kenal dia kan?" pikir Lucy sambil memegang jantungnya yang masih berdetak sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba "aakh! Na-nani?" teriak Lucy sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit, dia terjatuh duduk didepan pintu.

* * *

(Lucy POV)

Ke-kepala ku..Sakit! seperti ada yang menusuknya, etto..Bayangan ku mulai buyar, tunggu ada seseorang disini..suaranya tak asing..Si-siapa dia? gawat pandangan ku berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada tangan hangat memegang pipiku, aku perlahan membuka mata ku dan kulihat pria dengan rambut berwarna salmon dan dua pasang mata onyx. Saat aku sadar aku sudah berada di tempat tidur ku.

"Luce! Kau sudah bangun?" kata laki-laki itu..Tunggu dia kan yang tadi di guild. Aku langsung mengambil posisi duduk menghadapnya. Dia hanya tersenyum pada ku. Sebenarnya senyumnya manis juga, eh? gawat aku ngelantur pasti karena kepala ku sakit, yap! pasti karena itu.

"Luce, apa kau benar-benar tak mengingat ku?" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan muka agak murung. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu dia tersenyum lembut. "Begitu ya? baiklah! Yo! Aku Natsu Dragneel, 17 thn Flame Dragon Slayer!" katanya sambil berdiri dan dia menunjuk dirinya dengan percaya diri sambil menunjukan grins yang terlihat imut di wajahnya. Tu-tunggu imut? Ikh! Aku kenapa sih?

"Aku kan membantu mu mengingat ku!" lanjutnya sambil duduk di samping tempat tidurku, "baiklah, aku mendengarkan." Kata ku sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia menceritakan semuanya, dimana kami bertemu, misi pertama kami, semua hal tentang ku dan dia. Semua terdengar dan terasa hangat,.. tak jarang aku tertawa cekikikan mendengarnya, tapi..kenapa aku tak mengingatnya?

* * *

=Normal POV=

Natsu bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka di guild. Kisah dan kenangan tentang mereka. Lucy merasa hangat dan nyaman dekat Natsu, tapi diluar dari rumah Lucy anak perempuan berambut salmon itu kembali.

Dia tersenyum dari balik jendela melihat Natsu dan Lucy bercerita ria "aku tak menyangka..ternyata..ikatan mereka sangat kuat, hehehe..tapi.." anak perempuan itu terdiam sambil tersenyum, "sayangnya itu tak akan cukup untuk menghancurkan spell ku.."bisiknya. Lalu dia menghilang bagai dilahap angin.

* * *

+Fairy Tail Guild+

Erza, Mira, Levy, dan Wendy masih berada di guild yang sepi karena sudah tengah malam. Levy memakai kacamata cahayanya sambil membaca buku-buku mantra,begitu juga dengan Mira, Erza, dan Wendy yang sibuk dengan buku mereka mantra mereka. Levy tiba-tiba tertegun, "g-guys..kalian harus melihat ini.." kata Levy agak gemetar. Saat mereka mendekati Levy mereka semua tercengang. "T-tidak mungkin" kata Wendy gemetar. Semua saling pandang dengan wajah khawatir dan ketakutan mulai menyelimuti mereka.

* * *

Tadaa XDD maaf atas keterlambatannyaaa

aduh, jadi aneh kah? XDD mohon R n R nya minna... Arigatoooo


	7. The only one

**The only one**

**Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima's property**

**Warning: Fluffy inside, Hurt, hope, lovely, OOC..**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Esoknya (Normal POV)

Pagi hari yang cerah di Magnolia, seperti biasa Lucy berjalan ke guild tercintanya, Fairy Tail. Pagi itu dia merasa sangat senang karena Natsu laki-laki yang "baru" bertemu dengannya menceritakan kisah tentang petualangan mereka. Setiap cerita berganti dia merasa detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Terutama cerita tentang Natsu yang selalu menyelamat kannya.

'Laki-laki itu, siapa ya? aku berusaha mengingatnya sepanjang malam..Tapi *sigh* percuma.' Kata Lucy pada batinnya sambil mengehela nafas. Lucy membuka pintu guild dan melihat semua anggota guild sedang minum bersama, suasana tak terlalu ramai karena beberapa dari mereka pergi mengambil request.

Saat Lucy mau melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruangan, dia dikejutkan oleh Natsu dan Gray yang sedang bergulat dilantai. "Tarik kata-katamu stipper! Owh, Yo Luce!" sapa Natsu yang sedang "bermain" dengan Gray.

Lucy hanya tersenyum padanya. 'Manisnya menyempatkan menyapa ku padahal sedang bergulat dengan Gray' setelah memikirkan itu Lucy tercengang. 'Tu-tunggu a-apa ini?' kata Lucy dalam hatinya . Tiba-tiba kepala Lucy terasa sakit, lalu dia memegang kepalanya 'perasaan ini!A-apa ini?' Lucy terjatuh dikedua lututnya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Natsu langsung melempar Gray dari atas tubunya dan menghampiri Lucy. "Luce? Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Natsu sambil memegang pundak Lucy. 'Na-nade? Sakitnya hilang begitu saja?' Lucy langsung menatap Natsu dan tersenyum.

"aku baik-baik saja Dragneel-san..Arigato" mendengar perkataan Lucy semua anggota guild langsung melirik Lucy. Elfman yang sedang minum tersedak karena mendengar Lucy. "D-dragneel-san?" kata Romeo terbata-bata. "Eh? A-aku salah ya?" tanggap Lucy dengan polosnya, Natsu hanya berdiri lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Lucy berdiri "tidak kok..hehehe" kata Natsu menenangkan Lucy dengan grins nya itu.

Lucy berjalan kearah meja bar dan mengobrol bersama Lisanna, Mira, dan Kinana. "ohayo minna" sapa Lucy sambil duduk disalah satu kursi bar. "Ohayo Lucy, kau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Mira dengan lembut, Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum "tidak, terimakasih. Aku sudah makan" Lisanna melirik Lucy penuh pertanyaan "Lucy..kau benar-benar tak ingat Natsu ya?" kata Lisanna sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya. Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tapi dia terlihat sedih.

Disisi lain Levy, Wendy, dan Erza sedang sibuk dengan buku mantra mereka. "Tidak ada! Tidak ada apapun!" teriak Levy frustrasi sambil menidurkan kepalanya di meja, "jangan menyerah Levy-san" senyum Wendy pada Levy. "Wendy, dimana Charle? Mungkin dia punya petunjuk?" tanya Erza tanpa melepas pandangannya dari 2 buku ditangannya. "Charle? Sepertinya dia sedang pergi memancing bersama Happy dan Lily." jawab Wendy sambil membuka buku mantra yang lain.

'Kenapa? Lucy..ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami.' Pikir Erza sambil membalik halaman buku mantra ditangannya. Gray mendekati Erza sambil membawa selembar request, "mau pergi bersama kami?" tanya Gray sambil tersenyum. Erza melirik Levy. "tak apa-apa Erza, pergilah biar aku yang mencarinya" kata Levy sambil tesenyum pada Erza, "baiklah, tolong ya Levy" balas Erza sambil meninggalkan meja bersama Gray dan Wendy. "Luce…mau pergi request bersama?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba. Lucy hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

* * *

-Sleepy Flores-

"Aku mendadak jadi mengantuk" kata Lucy sambil menguap, "ya sama seperti namanya. Hutan ini membuat siapapun yang memasukinya mengantuk" jawab Gray sambil mengucek mata kanannya. Natsu tiba-tiba berhenti "mereka datang!" kata Natsu sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba segerombol pencuri mengepung mereka.

"Pencuri hutan!" kata Wendy sambil melihat sekelilingnya, "bersiaplah!" perintah Erza sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Ini akan menyenangkan. Ya kan, ash brain ?" kata Gray sambil bersiap posisi Ice make. "Cih! terserah kau saja squinty eyes! I'm all fired up!" Natsu mengambil serangan pertama dan menjatuhkan 3 pencuri. Lucy memanggil Sagitarius dan memanah beberapa dari mereka.

Saat semua sudah selesai mereka menghela nafas mereka karena lega mereka tidak menghancurkan sebagian lahan hutan. Lucy menoleh kearah tebing dan tanpa sengaja pengunci dikalungnya terlepas dan membuat kalungnya jatuh kedalam jurang "aarh!" teriak Lucy spontan sambil berusaha meraih kalungnya. Tapi tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah tak mempunyai tumpuan di tebing itu dan dia hampir terjatuh.

Untungnya tangan kirinya masih sempat memegang tumpuan diujung tebing. "LUCE!" teriak Natsu sambil berlari ke ujung tebing, dia meraih tangan Lucy dan menariknya keatas. "Lucy-saan! Kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Wendy dari jarak yang agak jauh. "Ya, syukurlah aku selamat.." kata Lucy sambil duduk lemas disamping Natsu. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kau ini ingin mati ya?" kata Natsu kesal kearah Lucy sambil mencubit pipi Lucy."HUAH! SAKIT!" kata Lucy sambil menepis tangan Natsu dan memegang pipinya yang dicubit Natsu.

"Aku mau ngambil kalung ini tau!" kata Lucy sambil menunjukan kalung yang dia pegang ke muka Natsu. Erza, Gray, Wendy, dan Natsu terdiam mendengar Lucy. "Ke-kenapa kau menyelamatkan kalung itu?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah terkejut. Lucy hanya tersenyum sambil melihat kalung ber logo Fairy tail itu. "Entahlah..Aku hanya merasa ini berharga buat ku". Natsu tersenyum pada Lucy dengan wajah yang agak blushing "begitu, ya? kau aneh kau tahu?" kata Natsu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Lucy yang otomatis membuat Lucy blushing. 'Senyum itu..kenapa aku sangat merindukannya, ya?' pikir Lucy dalam hatinya.

"Ayo kita pulang..Tugas kita sudah selesai" kata Gray sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku celananya, "sebelum itu lebih baik kau cari dulu baju mu, Gray" kata Erza sambil melipat tanganya, "guaaah! dimana baju ku?" teriak Gray spontan sambil melihat sekeliling mencari bajunya, "cih! Dasar prevent!" kata Natsu dengan wajah jengkel. "Apa katamu flame brain?" teriak Gray kesal sambil mengadukan kepalanya dengan Natsu."Kau mau aku menulanginnya, underwear prince?" balas Natsu tak kalah kesal. "BERHENTILAH! WAKTUNYA PULANG!" teriak Erza kesal dengan glarenya kearah Natsu dan Gray yang sekarang sedang berpelukan gemetar, Wendy dan Lucy hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat mereka. 'Entah kenapa..tapi..Bersama dragneel-san semua terasa lengkap' pikir Lucy sambil tersenyum.

* * *

(Magnolia town)

Sesampainya mereka di guild, semua menyambut mereka pulang. "Selamat datang kembali!" teriak Mira dari bar sambil melambaikan tangannya dari , Gray, dan Wendy langsung menghampiri Mira. Saat Natsu mau mengikuti Lucy, Erza manahannya "Natsu, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan kau ikut aku." Perintah Erza sambil berjalan kearah taman.

* * *

*Magnolia Town Park*

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Erza?" tanya Natsu sesampainya mereka ditaman. Suara anak-anak berlarian ditaman terdengar seperti music bagai mereka. "Kau tahu Lucy dibawah spell yang sangat kuat?" balas Erza sambil memunggungi Natsu menghadap danau.

Hening seketika. Matahari senja bagai background kelabu bagai mereka. "Aku tahu itu." Jawab Natsu singkat. Erza menundukan kepalanya lalu menoleh kearah Natsu. "Sekarang jawab aku! Kenapa Lucy ingin melupakan mu, Natsu?" tanya Erza dengan wajah serius yang membuat Natsu tercengang. "Lu-Lucy ingin melupakan ku?" tanya Natsu dengan terbata-bata tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

* * *

Lucy? kenapa kau mau melupakan pangeran mu?

#plaak XDD

So minna-saan..Please R n R nya Arigato! :D


	8. I'll always protect you

-I'll Always Protect You-

Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima's Property

Warning: Gajeness, OOC, Hurts, Fluffy

* * *

(Normal POV)

Natsu hanya terdiam mendengar Erza. "Ya, dia dibawah mantra yang bernama 'Painful Memories'. Mantra ini akan mengunci semua kenangan buruk yang ingin dia lupakan, dan dia juga akan mengunci semua kenangan tentang orang yang menyebabkannya." Jelas Erza pada Natsu yang masih terlihat shock.

"A-ada cara untuk membatalkan mantra itu?" tanya Natsu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Erza membalikan tubuhnya melihat kearah danau yang memantulkan sinar matahari senja, "sayangnya..Kami belum menemukannya." Jawab Erza sambil menghela nafasnya berat.

"ERZAA!" teriak seseorang dari unjung taman. Erza dan Natsu langsung menoleh kearah suara itu dan ternyata dia adalah Levy. Wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir, "Levy? Ada apa?" tanya Erza saat Levy mendekati mereka. "T-tentang man-mantra i-itu…" kata Levy dengan nafas yang ter engah-engah, "aku menemukan sesuatu!" kata Levy membuat Natsu dan Erza tercengan. "Bagaimana caranya? Apa kalian menemukannya?" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba, "ayo, kita lebih baik bicarakan di guild" kata Levy sambil berlari kearah guild.

Saat Natsu mau menyusul Levy, dia berhenti mendadak. 'Scene ini lagi!' pikir Natsu dalam hatinya. Dia mulai melihat sekeliling untuk mencari scene Vanilla itu.

"Natsu! Pergilah! Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Lucy prioritas utama kita!" Perintah Erza sambil melipat tangannya. Natsu hanya mengangguk dan berlari mengikuti Levy. 'Perempuan itu muncul lagi! Semoga Erza bisa mengatasinya…Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Lucy!' pikir Natsu sambil berlari kearah guild.

* * *

POV.8

Aku merasakan kekuatan yang kuat dari belakang ku. Aku tahu dia pasti ada hubungannya dengan mantra yang mengikat Lucy. Aku mengeluarkan pedang ditangan kanan ku.

"Siapapun kau! Keluarlah!" tantangku pada orang ini, lalu munculah seseorang dengan jubah berwarna coklat muda dibelakang ku, tapi orang itu tiba-tiba berlari kearah taman yang lebih lebat. "Oy! Jangan lari kau!" teriak ku sambil mengejarnya.

Aku sampai ditengah taman yang sepertinya masih bagian dari hutan Magnolia. Aku melihat sekeliling ku mencari dimana dia bersembunyi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut memanggilku. "Erza-san" panggil suara itu. Aku langsung mengarahkan pedang ku kearah suara itu. Aku tercengan saat melihat seorang anak perempuan berkisar 15 thn, dengan rambut berwarna salmon dan 2 pasang mata berwarna honey brown.

"Apa kabar mu?" tanya anak perempuan itu lembut. Aku mengerahkan pedangku tepat didepan leher anak itu, tapi dia tak terlihat takut sama sekali.

"Siapa kau? Tau darimana nama ku?" tanya ku dingin pada anak itu. Saat aku anak itu membuka mulutnya aku hanya terdiam mematung mendengarnya. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan. "Dan aku..perlu bantuan mu." lanjut anak itu dengan wajah yang serius.

* * *

(Fairy Tail Guild) ^Normal POV^

Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, dan Levy berkumpul di satu meja untuk membahas mantra yang mengikat Lucy. "Ti-tidak mungkin!" kata Mira terbata-bata saat membaca warning yang ada pada mantra itu. "Kau bilang ada cara untuk menghancurkannya!" kata Natsu jengkel. "Aku sedang berusaha Natsu!" jawab Levy agak keras sambil membuka buku mantra yang lain. Gray mengambil salah satu buku yang berada di meja, lalu dia membacanya.

* * *

Painful Memories

Mantra yang digunakan untuk melupakan kenangan buruk atau menyakitkan dan mengunci perasaan dan kenangan tentang orang yang menyebabkannya. Yang bisa melepaskan/membatalkan mantranya adalah orang yang memakainya/menggunakannya.

Warning: Jika terlalu lama memori yang dikunci akan hilang dan siapapun yang terkena mantra ini akan kehilangan memorinya, jika terlalu lama dibiarkan memori orang itu akan memakannya/membunuhnya.

* * *

Baca Gray keras sehingga bisa didengar mereka semua. Tiba-tiba *Braaak* suara benturan yang sangat keras terdengar, membuat semua anggota guild tercengang. Ternyata itu adalah Natsu yang memukul tembok dengan tangannya. "AKU AKAN MENEMUKANNYA!" kata Natsu dingin dengan glarenya.

"Kemana Natsu? Kita bahkan tak mempunyai petunjuk apapun tentangnya!" kata Lisanna dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Kemana pun aku akan menemukannya!Aku tak akan membiarkan orang yang telah membuat Nakama ku menderita lari begitu saja!" kata Natsu dengan dinginnya dan dia berlari keluar dari guild.

"Si bodoh itu! Ikh!" Gray menahan kesalnya dan menutup buku yang dipeganggnya. Lisanna masih terdiam memandang keluar guild. Dia belum pernah melihat Natsu sangat marah seperti itu sebelumnya. "Lisanna-san, maafkan Natsu-san ya? ini terlalu berat untuk kami." kata Wendy mencoba menenangkan Lisanna.

* * *

*Lucy's House*

Malam pun datang di kota Magnolia. Seperti biasa Lucy sedang menikmati air hangat dikamar mandinya. "Aah! Tak ada yang lebih enak dari berendam di air hangat..." katanya sambil me-relax kan tubuhnya. Lalu dia terdiam sejenak. 'Dragneel-san? Aku masih belum mengingatnya.' Pikir Lucy pada batinnya.

=Lucy POV=

Aku selalu memikirkan Dragneel-san yang selalu ada untuk. Dia bilang kita pernah bertemu dan menjalani semuanya bersama sebagai satu tim..tetap saja. Aku tak mengingatnya. semua hal ini membuat ku frustasi! sudahlah aku nikmati saja air hangat ini.

Setelah berendam aku mengeringkan badan ku lalu mamakai baju tidur ku. Aku memutuskan untuk menulis beberapa lembar untuk novel ku sebelum tidur.

Saat aku sedang mulai menulis pandangan ku teralihkan oleh kalung ber logo Fairy Tail yang berada disamping ku. Aku meraih kalung itu, dan teringat lagi wajah Dragneel-san yang tersenyum dengan blushingnya saat kami menjalani request di Sleepy Flores tadi pagi.

Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas tetapi aku tertawa mengingat itu semua. Tiba-tiba kepala ku terasa sangat sakit sehingga aku terjatuh dari kursi meja belajar ku.

'A-apa I-in-ini? I-Ittai! Ikh!' Aku mencoba menahan sakit yang kurasakan tapi semuanya sia-sia. Aku mulai merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku. "Hen-Hentikan! KUMOHON!" teriak ku sambil memegang kepala ku.

"LUCE? OY!" kuraskan seseorang merangkul tubuh ku. Tubuhnya sangat hangat dan tiba-tiba sakit yang begitu mengerikan itu hilang. Aku menatap wajah orang yang sedang merangkul tubuh ku dan ternyata dia adalah Dragneel-san. "D-dragneel-san? Ikh! I-itu kau!" aku memeluknya dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

Awalnya dia terlihat terkejut dengan pelukanku ."Aku disini Luce. Ada apa? " tanya-nya lembut yang menenangkan hati ku.

"A-aku ta-takut." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut ku. Air mata ku semakin banyak keluar dan pelukan ku semakin erat .

"Ak-aku takut..Ini sangat menyakitkan! Aku ingin melupakannya..Ta-tapi Aku ta-takut kehilangannya! Ikh! Aku tak tahu apa itu..Ta-tapi-" perasaan ku tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. Tangis ku semakin menjadi-jadi dipelukannya.

"Luce!" panggilnya tiba-tiba. "Jangan menangis! Kau tak sendiri!" katanya dengan nada yang lembut. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan hangat yang mendekap ku.

"Biarkan aku melindungi mu! Jangan simpan rasa sakit mu sendiri, Lucy! Aku akan menghilangkannya! biarkan aku membantu mu!" lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku merasakan kehangatan darinya. Dari hatinya.."Dr-dragneel-san.." bisik ku lembut dari balik pelukannya. Andai aku bisa mengingat mu..

Kami-sama…kumohon bantulah aku mengingatnya! aku tak mau nyakitinya..

Lebih jauh dari ini….

* * *

*Bows*

Maaf aku terlambat..maaf maaf! (kayak ada yang nungguin aja #plaak)

Arigato atas R n R nya minnaaaa...Mohon saran dan Kritiknya..Arigato ne~ :D


	9. New Enemy

**(New enemy)**

**Fairy Tail and all characters=Hiro's Mashima Property**

**Warning: Fluffy, Adventure, OOC, Betraying..**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Lucy POV_**

Aku terbangun pagi itu karena merasakan nafas hangat didekat ku. Saat aku membuka mata ku, aku langsung melihat ke samping ku dan ternyata Dragneel-san tidur disamping ku. Aku spontan bangun dan menghela nafas lega saat melihat tubuhku masih diselimuti pakaian. 'Bodohnya aku..Dragnee-san bukanlah orang jahat..' pikir ku sambil tersenyum kecil pada Dragneel-san yang sedang tidur.

"ehm..Luce?~" kata dragneel-san dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Aku tak bisa menahan tawa ku saat itu. Tapi…Ada perasaan buruk yang menganggu hatiku.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Di Fairy Tail guild, Levy dan yang lain masih sibuk dengan buku-buku mantra mereka. "AH! Ini benar-benar mustahil? Siapasih yang buat mantra ini?" teriak Levy kesal sambil menidurkan kepalanya dimeja disamping tumpukan buku. "Levy-san..bertahan lah!" kata Wendy mencoba menyemangati Levy. Levy hanya tersenyum pada Wendy.

Tiba-tiba Erza masuk kedalam guild dengan wajah yang dingin. "Erza, kemana saja kau?" tanya Mira dengan senyumnya. "Ada yang harus kulakukan." jawab Erza dingin pada Mira, lalu dia duduk disalah satu meja guild. Tak lama setelah itu Natsu dan Lucy masuk kedalam guild. Wendy dan Levy langsung menutup buku mantra dan catatan mereka, "Ohayo Lu-chan!" sapa Levy sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lucy langsung mendekati Levy dan Wendy.

Natsu melangkah kearah request board. 'Sepi..' pikir Natsu pada dirinya, lalu ada request yang menangkap perhatiannya, Natsu mengambil itu dari request board dan membacanya. "Luce! Mau pergi request bersama?" tanya Natsu dengan grinsnya, Lucy mengangguk lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Natsu, aku ikut!" kata Erza tiba-tiba. Natsu melihat kearah Erza heran tapi dia hanya menganggku. "Oy! Flame breath jika kau pergi ajak aku!" kata Gray yang sudah tidak memakai bajunya lagi "cih! tidak sudi aku satu team dengan prevent seperti mu!" kata Natsu dengan tatapan meledek. "Katakan sekali lagi ash brain!" tantang Gray sambil mengadukan kepalanya pada Natsu.

"Kau itu Prevent, underwear prince!" balas Natsu dengan glarenya. Lucy hanya tertawa melihat mereka, "Mereka tidak pernah berubah ya? aahahahah" kata Lucy sambil tertawa memegang perutnya, "ya..mungkin kita tak bisa melihat ini lagi nanti.." bisik Erza pelan sambil jalan duluan meninggalkan mereka ber-3 dibelakang.

* * *

**!Hakobe Florets!**

Selama perjalanan Erza hanya diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. "Kita sampai!" kata Erza seraya turun dari kereta. Gray dan Erza turun duluan dan Lucy sedang susah payah menopang Natsu yang pingsan."Dari sini kita harus jalan ya untuk sampai ke dalam hutan?" pikir Gray sambil melihat sekeliling, "Yosh! Ayo kita selesaikan ini!" teriak Natsu yang baru sadar dari 'tidur'nya. Lalu mereka memasuki hutan Hakobe yang terkenal banyak Vulcan hutannya.

'Ah! scent ini lagi! Vanilla yang sangat kuat!' kata Natsu yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Natsu melirik Lucy yang berada dibelakangnya, 'tidak ini bukan Luce..' pikir Natsu sambil melihat sekeliling. Natsu tiba-tiba lari kearah hutan yang lebih lebat, "Dragneel-saan!" teriak Lucy tapi Natsu tak mempedulikannya. 'Itu dia! Pasti!' pikir Natsu sambil berlari mengikuti scent yang dia cium.

* * *

***To Lucy***

"Aneh, kenapa Dragneel-san lari begitu?" pikir Lucy, tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar #Bruk# suara pukulan yang keras dari belakang, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang tapi dia berusaha melihat kebelakangnya dia hanya melihat Gray yang telah terjatuh di sampingnya, "Maaf..Lucy" ada suara lembut yang dia dengar. "Er…Za" bisik Lucy pelan, lalu dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

**(To Natsu)**

Natsu tiba-tiba berhenti dari larinya. "L-Lucy?" bisik Natsu pelan, tiba-tiba ada anak panah yang melesat didepan Natsu. Dengan reflex dia melompat mundur dan anak panah itu menancap di pohon. Natsu mengambil anak panah dan terdapat surat disana.

* * *

**_KAU TERPERANGKAP!_**

* * *

Hanya itu kalimat yang tertulis disurat itu. "Sial!" kata Natsu sambil berlari kembali ketempat Lucy dan yang lain.

"BAKA! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Natsu terus berlari secepat mungkin hingga dia sampai ditempat itu tak ada seorang pun.

"OY! KELUAR KAU! AKU TAHU KAU DISINI!" tantang Natsu pada seseorang yang memeliki scent Vanilla itu.

"Wah wah..Aku benar-benar tidak boleh meremeh kan mu ya?" kata suara lembut dari balik pohon. Natsu langsung bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Natsu pada seseorang yang memakai jubah.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku!" balas orang itu pada Natsu.

"Cih! Setidaknya jika aku membunuh mu aku bisa mengingat nama mu!" kata Natsu dingin dengan glarenya. Orang itu hanya tersenyum pada Natsu.

"Bisakah kau membunuh ku? Padahal nyawa teman mu ada ditangan ku…kau sangat ceroboh.." balas orang itu yang berhasil membukam Natsu. "Jangan pernah pikirkan itu!" kata Natsu memperingatkan. Tiba-tiba Erza muncul dari belakang orang itu, Natsu mulai terlihat tenang sampai, "Semua sudah selesai!" kata Erza pada orang itu.

Natsu hanya tercengang mendengarnya, "Erza? K-kau?" Natsu terbata-bata melihat Erza. Erza memalingkan wajahnya "Maaf..Natsu" lalu Erza menghilang dari pandangan mereka. "ERZA!" teriak Natsu memanggilnya tapi Erza menghilang.

"Kau! Sudah kelewatan batas! Kau menyakiti Nakama ku! Sekarang kau memperalatnya?" teriak Natsu sambil menyerang orang itu dengan api ditangannya, orang itu hanya menggelak dari Natsu.

"Hentikan! aku tak mau melawan mu!" kata orang itu sambil menghindar dari pukulan yang Natsu berikan. "Kau akan membayarnya!" tapi Natsu tak mempedulikannya. Lalu orang itu membuka jubah coklatnya.

Natsu terdiam ditempat, dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut salmon panjang yang diikat dan sepasang mata honey brown.

Perempuan itu juga memakai kalung tapi sayangnya kalung itu dimasukan kedalam baju berwarna merah yang dia pakai. Perempuan itu mengeluarkan api ditangan kanannya.

"I am Igneel's…Daughter!" kata perempuan itu yang automatis membuat Natsu terdiam ditempatnya. "I-Igneel?" bisik Natsu pelan…

* * *

Huah…yang R n R aku banyak ternyata? Arigato Minna-saaaan! Honto Arigato…

Ne~ beginilah ceritanya..kalian jangan bosen yaaa! XD

Please R n R ne~


	10. Sayonara

**Sayonara~**

**Fairy Tail + Hiro's-sensei Property**

**Warning: Fluffy, OOC, Hurt, Hope, Miss Typo **

* * *

***Normal POV***

"Igneel..Doko ni?" bisik Natsu dengan suara menekan. "Aku…tak akan memberitahu mu!" jawab anak perempuan itu singkat. Natsu mengatupkan giginya. "Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu ku?" anak perempuan itu menatap Natsu dingin dengan mata onyxnya "karena kau tak pantas bertemu dengannya!" tiba-tiba anak itu mulai berlari dan menyerang Natsu, untungnya Natsu bisa menghindari serangan anak itu.

Anak itu terus mengerahkan pukulan kearah Natsu, tetapi pukulannya tertangkis oleh Natsu. "KENAPA KAU MELUKAINYA?" tanya anak itu sambil menendang Natsu dengan api di kakinya. Natsu mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan langsung mengatur keseimbangannya. "Siapa yang kau maksud?Lucy, kah? Cih!" kata Natsu dingin.

"Bukan kah kau yang menghilangkan ingatannya dan membuatnya menderita?" katanya sambil memukul perempuan itu dengan kayru no tekken-nya. Pukulan itu mengenai perut perempuan berambut salmon itu. "T-tapi..kau lah yang membuatnya ingin kehilangan semua ingatannya…" jawab anak itu sambil meringis kesakitan karena pukulan Natsu. Natsu terdiam dia teringat kata-kata Erza.

* * *

_'Kenapa dia ingin melupakan mu, Natsu?'  
_

_'Painful Memories, sihir untuk memusnahkan semua kenangan yang menyakitkan.'  
_

_'J-jika tidak dihancurkan..dia akan mati'  
_

* * *

Natsu diam mematung, perempuan ini menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerangnya "kayru no hoko!" teriak perempuan itu dan api mulai keluar dari mulutnya seperti naga yang mengaum, Natsu terlambat menyadarinya dan terpental karena serangan itu, "S-sial! Dia pintar juga!" kata Natsu sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Hey, kau..ingin dia selamatkan? Kenapa kau ingin dia selamat?" tanya perempuan itu pada Natsu yang masih berdiri sempoyongan. "Ya! I-itu karena..aku telah berjanji padanya!Dan aku..takan mengecewakknya..tidak kali ini!" jawab Natsu sambil mengangkat badannya yang mulai terasa berat, _'Sial..apa ini efek obat mabuk itu?'_ pikir Natsu dalam hatinya. Memang sebelum datang ke hutan itu, Wendy membeikan tablet berwarna putih yang bisa menghilangkan mabuk kendaraan.

"Baiklah..aku akan melepaskan mantranya..tetapi…" perempuan itu berhenti berbicara sambil menaruh tangannya dipinggangnya yang ramping itu. "Apa yang kau ingin kan?" tanya Natsu penuh curiga, perempuan itu tertawa kecil "biarkan aku memukuli mu, dan kau tak boleh melawan..Aku akan melepaskan mantranya." Natsu terdiam mendengarnya, dia menundukan kepalanya. "Apa..Kau bisa pegang janji mu?" perempuan itu tersenyum, "Akan ku tepati dengan nyawa ku."

Natsu melihat kearah perempuan itu, "baiklah! Tetapi kau harus melepaskan Lucy." Tawa perempuan itu menghilang dalam sekejap, matanya mulai memancarkan kesedihan lalu dia menajamkan matanya. "Aku datang!" perempuan itu mulai menyerang Natsu.

"Kayru no tekken!"

"Kayru kagitsume!"

"Kayru no hoko!"

Dari semua serangan yang diberikan Natsu tak melawannya sama sekali. Natsu terbanting ketanah begitu keras tetapi tak sedikitpun dia berteriak. Natsu bangun lagi dan lagi dan menerima pukulan yang sama.

"Nande?" tanya perempuan itu sambil memukul Natsu yang sudah terlihat lemas dan terluka, "Nande? A-apa mak-ikh! Maksud mu?" tanya Natsu sambil menahan sakit dari pukulan perempuan itu. "K-kau tak melawan sama sekali…K-kenapa?" tanya perempuan itu, lalu Natsu menunjukan grinsnya dengan bibir yang berdarah. "Aku menepati janji ku! Kau yang minta kan?" perempuan itu tercengang melihat Natsu yang roboh ketanah, "G-gomene…" bisik perempuan itu pelan sambil menahan air matanya jatuh.

"Dragneel-saaan!"

Teriak seseorang dari dalam hutan, ternyata dia adalah Lucy. Dia berlari dengan air mata diwajahnya, dia langsung duduk didekat Natsu dan mengangkat Natsu kepangkuannya. Natsu membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Lucy, "L-Lucy?" panggil Natsu dengan suara yang lirih, Lucy menggengam tangan Natsu dam menaruhnya di pipinya yang bahas karena air mata, "y-ya..i-ini aku,.." jawabnya.

Natsu tersenyum "syukurlah kau tak apa-apa.." Natsu mulai terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah, "b-bertahanlah!" kata Lucy yang hampir bangun dari duduknya tetapi Natsu menahannya dan tiba-tiba Natsu mengangkat kepalanya.

Bibir hangatnya mengecup bibir Lucy yang lembut. Lalu dia menatap Lucy dan tersenyum..

"Lucy ga..Daisuki desu…" bisik Natsu, sebelum Lucy menjawabnya dia terlanjur tumbang kedalam pelukan Lucy. Lucy hanya terdiam mematung, bibirnya masih terasa hangat.."N-Nat..su?" bisik Lucy pelan.

_'Igneel? Are..kau bukan dia?'_

_'Kau bilang kau ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Tail kan? Ikutlah dengan ku..'_

_'Let's make a team, Luce!'_

Semua kenangan, cerita tentang Natsu dan dia kembali seketika bagai film yang diputar ulang tanpa henti. "N-Natsu! Ikh! Natsu!" teriak Lucy sambil memeluk Natsu. Perempuan berambut salmon itu langsung berlari mendekati Lucy dan merebahkan Natsu ditanah, "luka dalam..Aku tak tahu keadaanya sedang lemah" kata perempuan itu sambil membuka baju Natsu dan terlihat tubuhnya penuh luka dan memar.

Lucy duduk bersimpuh sambil menundukan kepalanya "kumohon bantulah dia!" terlihat air mata jatuh ketanah dari wajahnya. "Hope..Itu namaku.." kata perempuan berambut salmon sambil menarik nafas panjang dia meletakan tangannya diatas dada Natsu dan cahaya biru langit mulai muncul ditangannya.

Luka ditubuh Natsu mulai menghilang, "Ma-...A-angkatlah kepala mu!kau tak perlu seperti itu.." kata Hope sambil berdiri. Lalu tak lama setelah itu Natsu mulai membuka matanya dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya duduk. "N-Natsu..ikh..NATSU!" Lucy langsung memeluk Natsu dengan erat. "Lu-Luce?" Natsu terlihat bingung lalu melirik kearah Hope. "Aku sudah bilang..aku akan menepati janji ku..iya kan?" Hope menunjukan grinsnya pada Natsu. Natsu terkejut karena seperti melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu pandangannya teralihkan kearah Lucy yang duduk disebelahnya. "Luce? Kau kembali? Ingatan mu kembali?" tanya Natsu terdengar penasaran.

Lucy mengangguk. "Ya, ini semua karena kau…dan jangan korban kan hidup mu untuk ku BAKA!" Lucy memukul Natsu dengan tangannya yang lemas, "K-kau kira..Aku akan senang saat sdar dan melihat kau m-mati? Dasar bodoh..P-pernakah kau berfikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu?" Natsu tersenyum lalu memeluk Lucy dengan erat, "Gomene..Luce…aku tak akan melakukannya lagi.." Lucy mengembalikan pelukan Natsu, "sebaiknya begitu…Baka Natsu.."

Erza dan Gray berlari kearah mereka dari dalam hutan, "Kalian baik-baik saja?" teriak Erza dari kejauhan. "Erza? Oy, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Natsu agak kesal, "tenanglah Flame Head, itu semua rencana anak berambut salmon itu..Tunggu..Dimana dia?" kata Gray sambil melihat sekeliling mencari Hope. "B-bukannya tadi dia disini?" tanya Erza dengan wajah bingung. Natsu mulai mencium udara tetapi tak mendapatkan scent Vanilla selalin Lucy,_ 'kurasa dia sudah pergi? Padahal aku belum berterima kasih.' _Pikir Natsu.

_'Dia..tidak memberitahu siapa dirinya, hanya nama saja..bahkan saat dia meminta bantuan ku.'_ Pikir Erza teringat pembicaraanya dengan Hope

* * *

**Flash Back**

_'Erza-san,aku akan membantu mu..Melepaskan kutukan itu." Kata Hope dengan wajah yang tak melepas pandangannya sedikit pun dari anak itu._

_'Katakan pada ku dan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantunya?' tanya Erza agak berharap namun terdengar tersenyum Erza senyuman itu taka sing dimatanya._

_'L-Lucy?' Hope tertawa kecil saat dia mendengar itu.'Kau pintar Erza-san, caranya hanya satu..Mereka harus menyadari perasaan mereka..satu sama lain'_

* * *

"Oy, Erza..ayo kita pulang. Matahari hampir tenggelam" kata Gray sambil membantu Lucy menopang Natsu. "Owh, I-iya!" Erza mengikuti mereka dari belakang._'Apa mungkin dia….hm..Kita lihat saja nanti..'_ Erza tersenyum sendiri lalu berlari mengikuti Nakamanya. Mereka tak menyadari Hope berada dibelakang mereka tersenyum lega.

Tubuhnya mulai diselimuti cahaya yang terang, "Oy, Aoi..Sudah waktunya aku pulang ya?" kata Hope terdengar malas, lalu terdengar suara seorang perempuan dengan suara yang tegas._ 'Yeaap! Natsu-san dan Lucy-san menunggu mu untuk makan malam bodoh! Cepatlah'_ jawab Aoi. Hope hanya menunjukan grinsnya."Kurasa tak perlu terlalu lama berpisah? Ahahaha". Lalu tubuh Hope menghilang bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari.

"Sayonara..Okaasan, Outosan…"

* * *

THE END~~~~~~  
Gantung kah? Hehehhe…gomene atas kesalahannya selama ini Minna, dan terimakasih atas pemasukannya yaaa*Bows*

Aku mau ujian jadi aku percepat, tapi gak aneh kan? Iyakan? Iya ya *maksa*#plaak

**_Special thanks to :Hafiza-saan, bjtatihowo-san, Lucia-san, Neyta-san..Arigato Minna *bows*_**

Pleas Minna-saaaaaan!

Setelah ujian kita berjuang lagi yaa :D

**~Arigato Minna-san~**


End file.
